1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a castor and, more particularly, to an air cell castor for a suitcase.
2. Description of the Related Art
A castor for a suitcase is made of a solid plastic material. However, the conventional castor has a heavier weight. In addition, the conventional castor does not have a shock-absorbing buffering function. Further, the conventional castor is not wear resistant and does not have a heatproof function. Further, the conventional castor will produce disturbing noise during movement.